


Graveyard Blues

by LittleLex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, There’s one swear word, mostly just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Chara visits Frisk’s tombstone, they fall in a sobbing fit, filled with grief and sorrow. Sans later comes to give them some much needed advice.





	Graveyard Blues

Chara slumped over on the rocky and uneven ground. 

Frisk’s tombstone was a only a few mere inches away from them. 

The tombstone looked old and rusty with dirt covered all over it. Embedded in it: “Here lies Frisk, a good natured and loving soul.” 

The more Chara stared into the tombstone, the more Chara began to spiral. 

Tears spilled like a river out of their eyes, they clenched their eyes tightly closed. Their body shivered, goosebumps forming on their skin. 

Suddenly, a boney hand placed itself on their shoulder. 

If Chara had the strength, they would’ve attacked the figure. They didn’t even react, or even flinch in the slightest. They just continued to sob. 

“chara, it’s gonna be alright.” That voice belonged to Sans. 

He probably would’ve been some awful pun in any other situation, however he knew this wasn’t the time. Chara weakly laughed in response. 

“i know it’s a tacky thing to say, believe me. normally, i’m too lazy to give you some advice, but just listen, ok? life is really shitty sometimes, but when you hit rock bottom, you’re gonna climb back up again. your purpose here wasn’t for you to suffer, your here to learn, to grow and to be stronger.” 

Chara looked up at Sans, still with their heart heavy, but they managed to form a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a way to vent and express my feelings out. Normally, I don’t write angst, so this was new for me. Also, sorry for being inactive lately! I haven’t been motivated to write anything and school has been stressful.


End file.
